From EP 2 186 379 B1, which is incorporated by reference a device is known for transmitting information in vehicle-to-vehicle communications based on IEEE802.11 standard WLAN, which involves both safety information based on the IEEE802.11p standard and non-safety-related information based on another IEEE802.11 standard being transmitted. To this end, the device comprises a WLAN chipset, which can be changed over by means of a control command between a first mode based on the IEEE802.11p standard and a second mode based on another IEEE802.11 standard. The device further comprises a control device which switches the mode of the WLAN chipset using a control command, wherein the control unit is equipped with an interface to a vehicle control system which is in the form of a driver assistance system, and wherein the control unit determines the vehicle state and performs a changeover of the mode of the WLAN chipset on the basis of the vehicle state.
DE 10 2008 037 880 A1 discloses a device and a method for transmitting information in WLAN-based vehicle-to-vehicle communication, wherein a WLAN chipset can be switched between a first mode according to the IEEE802.11p standard and a second mode according to another IEEE802.11 standard by means of a control command.
It is also known that V2X communication chips based on the 802.11p standard are used, able to transmit and receive in the 5 GHz band. For V2X only a certain range of this is used. It is, however, typically technically possible to also implement other WLAN versions in the 5 GHz band with the same transceiver, to some extent possibly with restrictions on the widths of the bands used (10 MHz vs. 40-80 MHz). Above all in situations in which no V2X communication is necessary, by way of example in the case of a parked vehicle, or one in which a mixed operation for a time is possible, by way of example during slow city driving or when waiting at traffic lights, it makes sense to use this synergy, by way of example in order to download infotainment data by WLAN into the vehicle during this time.
The bandwidth requirements for V2X and WLAN, however, are very different. V2X manages with 6 Mbit, whereas with WLAN even old versions were able to transmit 54 Mbit. This means that in the further distribution of the data in the vehicle the internal vehicle bus is subject to different requirements. For V2X, CAN-FD or CAN is sufficient—above all if, additionally, pre-processing takes place or possibly even the end client applications are directly processed in the ECU, which also contains the transceiver—whereas WLAN needs a high-speed bus such as, by way of example, Ethernet. Such high-speed bus systems, however, are expensive, especially if, for star cabling, switches or a router are also needed.